Tok'ra technology in Stargate
.]] :This article provides a more exhaustive list of the fictional technologies used by the Tok'ra race in the Stargate universe. :For a listing of their more prominent technologies see the main technology article. The Tok'ra, as an offshoot of the Goa'uld, use much of the same technology. However, the Tok'ra have developed some technology of their own. The Tok'ra do not like to be called Goa'uld, for their mission is to overthrow the System Lords, hating their evil. Crystal tunnels Used by the Tok'ra to quickly build a base and associated structures. These underground tunnels are an effective way of hiding from the Goa'uld, both because of their underground nature and because the Tok'ra usually construct a base on barren planets devoid of life, and thus lack a way to otherwise hide the Tok'ra presence. These crystal tunnels have no built in ventilation systems, but produce oxygen as a byproduct from chemical reactions with certain types of rock that they construct their tunnels through. There is often enough oxygen produced to allow the Tok'ra to install more permanent life support systems. These tunnels can also be quickly collapsed and destroyed if necessary, such as in case of discovery. The tunnels don't typically have an entrance or exit shaft to the surface, but instead use transport rings. There may or may not be more than one transport ring system in a Tok'ra base. Goa'uld Al'kesh bombers are capable of collapsing and destroying these tunnels by bombing the surface above a tunnel. Tok'ra tunnel crystals can be used by embedding them in a previously existing crystal tunnel, as seen in Last Stand. The shape and size of the crystals identify their use. A small square crystal, for instance, was used to create a short tunnel. Force shield A one-way shield, usually arranged to enclose a space, that holds matter inside but allows external objects to enter. Seen twice; one time in an attempt to capture a Kull Warrior, the second time to keep Khalek imprisoned while allowing shots to be fired into the cell. Kull disruptor See the entry under Tau'ri technology. Re'ol derivative A memory-altering substance, derived from the secretions of the Re'ol race. Used by Daniel Jackson to infiltrate a Goa'uld summit as Yu's Lo'tar. In "Company of Thieves", Cameron Mitchell used the substance to infiltrate the Lucian Alliance. Ring transporter See the main entry under Ancient Technology. Ring transporters were apparently invented by the Ancients and copied by the Goa'uld with little or no modification. The Tok'ra also produce ring transporters to gain access to their underground bases. Symbiote poison A poison deadly to nothing but Goa'uld symbiotes. Invented by the Tok'ra, Stargate Command meant to use it to kill every System Lord in the episodes "Summit" and "Last Stand". However, because the poison kills all symbiotes indiscriminately (Goa'uld, Tok'ra and the Prim'tahs within the Jaffa) and makes the symbiotes release their poison, the SGC has since decided not to use it as a weapon against the Goa'uld at large so as not to kill innocent Jaffa. In "Endgame", the syndicate known as the Trust had made a more refined poison and used it to attack Goa'uld worlds. When they became Goa'uld, it is most likely that the poison had fallen into the hands of the System Lords or Ba'al or they had used it all up or lost it Tacuchnatagamuntorons (Tac) This article is present in Italian Wikipedia click here to visit. A Takunitagaminituron (pronounced tack-u-no-tack-minu-trons), Tac for short, is a weapon shaped in the form of a small ball. It fires small energy bursts at its targets, serving as automated defences for a stationary position. They are a heat seeking weapon used by the Tok'ra when they do not possess the personnel or weaponry to sufficiently guard a location. The first and only appearance within Stargate SG-1 was in "Deadman Switch". Tok'ra Isotope First used in "Fallen". The Tok'ra designed it for the user to be invisible to even the most advanced sensors for eight hours. The first known users were Daniel Jackson and Jonas Quinn. Tretonin A drug originally created by the Pangarans but further refined by the Tok'ra so it can be made without having to harvest symbiotes. It was originally harvested from the Tok'ra Queen as a miracle drug. The Pangarans used it to boost their immune systems but shortly discovered it wasn't the best solution, as it completely destroyed the user's natural immune system, rendering them dependent on tretonin to survive. However, the Tretonin as refined by the Tok'ra can be successfully used on the Jaffa so they don't need to have larval Goa'uld within them. The drug thus frees the rebel Jaffa from the last vestiges of their enslavement to the Goa'uld. It is not, however, completely effective. Some Jaffa who have tried switching to the drug have died due to it being ineffective on them, and when it does succeed it can cause psychological distress to the user, such as a perceived loss of strength, until the user adjusts. Za'tarc detector with a Za'tarc detector]] An advanced lie detector used by the Tok'ra to detect enemy spies amongst their ranks. It was originally developed to detect Za'tarcs, individuals who have been subconsciously programmed by a Goa'uld mind-control technology for a specified mission through fake memories. The Za'tarc detector works by comparing the subconscious and conscious memory of a person, because the Goa'uld use false memories to cover the Za'tarc programming. The person being interrogated can be asked any question (not just a yes/no question) and the detector can determine if the recalled memory is accurate, even if the subject's conscious mind can not determine its veracity. It works by comparing the memories of the conscious mind to those of the subconscious. A discrepancy could indicate the subject is lying, or is recounting a false memory implanted by the Goa'uld. Seen in the episodes "Divide and Conquer" and "Allegiance". References Category:Stargate technology